nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Percival E. Galahad
|datebirth = March 21, 1952 |placebirth = Noble City |datedeath = |placedeath = |home = Noble City |function = Novelist, history writer, MOTC |language = English |religion = |spouse = Guin Wallon |party affn = Liberal Arts Party }} Percival E. Galahad, born Percival Eric Gallagher (March 21, 1952), is a Lovian fiction writer and liberal politician. Galahad is a writer of historical and alternative history novels, most notably the Nicomedia novels about the fictional Empire of Nicomedia. In 2010, he was elected to Congress as a member of the Liberal Democrats. Galahad was the founder of the Liberal Arts Party before it merged into the Social Liberal Party. He was appointed Secretary of Finance in the Medvedev II Government. He resigned as a Secretary on November 9th, 2010, and then volunteered to become the Chairman of the National Monument Service. He returned to being a civil servant in the 2011 Second Congress, when he became the Secretary of Finance in the Villanova II Government. Since then he has remained on this post as the Minister of Finance in the Ilava I Government and Ilava II Government. Biography Percival Gallagher was born the 21st of March, in a Noble City hospital. Percival's father Robert Gallagher is an Irish-born silversmith. Percival's mother was Mary Patrick; she deceased in 2008. He performed well in school and studied economics, political science, and creative writing at Blackburn University (at the time Nobel University) in Noble City. Percival began writing short stories at age 16, in 1968. His first published story was Lancelot's Droogs (1972), in a minor literary magazine. Under the pseudonym Percival E. Galahad he began writing historical and alternative historical novels in the mid-1970s. His books were no commercial success though. The 1982 historical novel The Penobscot Expedition was his first success in the United States and Lovia. In 2001, he published his first Nicomedia novel, The Rise of an Empire. This series have made Galahad a bestseller author in the United States, Canada, Lovia and recently Great Britain. In 2010, the Nova Times dubbed him the "greatest Lovian writer". So far, 2010 has been Galahad's most successful year, having published already four novels. Personal life Galahad is married to Guin Wallon. The couple has two children: Mélisande (1980) and Laudine (1983). Percival and Guin live in Long Road, Noble City and have an apartment in Sofasi. In 2008, Galahad became a grandfather, with the birth of Rhiannon Graham. Politics Percival Galahad describes himself as "a fiscal center-rightist and a social center-leftist" and a "modern liberal". As of April 2010, Galahad was a registered member of the Liberal Democrats, then Lovia's largest party. May 1st, he announced his candidacy in the 2010 Mid-Term Elections. He campaigned as a common sense candidate: "We need people who think, contemplate, ponder - who talk, compromise, work ... Normal, funny, everyday people who care about our troubled politics and who have an original point of view to solve our nation's biggest issues." Galahad was elected with the highest number of votes, shared with Martha Van Ghent of the Walden party. When the Liberal Democrats fell apart in the summer of 2010, Galahad moved to Harold Freeman's Liberal Union. In September 2010, however, Galahad announced to be willing to "become a more independent politician and not be a watchdog of the dark blue clan." November 9th, he resigned as the government's Secretary of Finance, citing incompetence to deal with tax regulations. He then volunteered to become the National Monument Service Chairman. December 12th, he resigned with the Liberal Union and subsequently founded the Liberal Arts Party (LAP). Galahad ran for Congress on a LAP ticket in January 2011. He was elected again through 2013, when in the previous year his party merged into the Social Liberal Party. Bibliography * 1973 - Agravain's Mischief * 1975 - Holy Knighthood * 1976 - Holy Knighthood: Return to Hywel * 1978 - The Discovery of California - Historical Novel * 1981 - Dinadan * 1982 - The Penobscot Expedition * 1984 - The Free Empress * 1987 - The Story of Helmut of Normandy * 1988 - Turkish Tales * 1993 - Tracing Abraham * 1995 - Shane and Paul * 1995 - Andrew McTeeth * 1996 - The Holy Knighthood I (re-issue) * 1997 - Thiefs and Liars! * 1997 - The Holy Knighthood II (re-issue) * 1998 - The Holy Knighthood III * 2000 - Merlin's Lost Years * 2010 - Swattushden * 2010 - The Social Agenda Nicomedia novels * 2001 - Nicomedia: The Rise of an Empire 2049-2065 * 2002 - Nicomedia II: Wolfram's Heritage 2065-2120 * 2004 - Nicomedia III: Full House 2120-2199 * 2006 - Nicomedia IV: The Clan of Troy 2199-2230 * 2008 - Nicomedia V: Percival 2230-2302 * 2010 - Nicomedia VI: The Muslim Emperors 2302-2401 * 2010 - Nicomedia VII: Dusk and Dawn 2401-2435 See also * Nicomedia novels * Personal page Galahad, Percival E. Galahad, Percival E. Category:Nicomedia novels Galahad, Percival E. Galahad, Percival E. Galahad, Percival E. Galahad, Percival E. Galahad, Percival E. Galahad, Percival E. Galahad, Percival E. Category:2015 Member of the Congress